vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Assassin (Jing Ke)
Summary Assassin is an Assassin-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. Assassin's True Name is Jing Ke, the retainer of Crown Prince Dan of the Yan state during the 3rd century B.C. She is known for her attempted assassination of Qin Shi Huang, the first emperor of China, which may have changed the course of Chinese history had it succeeded. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Assassin, Jing Ke Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Assassin-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Poison Manipulation (She can coat her dagger with a deadly poison that can kill its victim with a scratch), Skilled Swordswoman, Dagger Wielder, and Assassin, Invisibility and Stealth Mastery with Presence Concealment (Presence Concealment users with B-rank or higher are capable of rendering themselves invisible by erasing their presence, making themselves difficult to detect against Magi and even Servants unless they attack) and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (As a combat-ready Servant with D-Rank Strength, she should be comparable to Archer. Assisted Mash and Nero in their battles against Romulus and Demon God Flauros). The poison of her knife bypasses durability Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Possesses A-Rank Agility, making her one of the fastest Servants) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servant is ten times stronger than the finest athlete) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level (Should be comparable to Elizabeth Báthory) Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have sufficient mana) Range: Extended melee range with her dagger Standard Equipment: A dagger and a scroll for concealing it Intelligence: Although she's best remembered for her failure to assassinate Qin Shi Huang, Jing Ke is a skilled assassin who made a living out of her talent for killing. She's exceptionally well-read and a proficient swordswoman, being entrusted by Emperor Nero to lead a wing of her army during the war against the United Empire. Jing Ke is also exceptionally tenacious and resourceful, coming up with any number of ways of killing her mark without taking her own survival into account, being fully willing to die if it means accomplishing her mission Weaknesses: Cannot fight in Spirit Form. Jing Ke prioritizes success over self-preservation, and will ignore dangerous or fatal situations to kill her target. Only For Killing will work in the opponent's favor if they are resistant to poison Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Only For Killing: Nonreturnable Dagger: The Noble Phantasm of Jing Ke. Jing Ke coats a dagger with an incredibly lethal poison that can kill its target with a scratch, an anecdote born from being hidden in a scroll and concealed for ready for the assassination of the First Emperor of China where she approaches her quarry to stab them with the dagger, killing them instantly as long as they do not possess poison resistance. She throws away all sense of self-preservation while using this Noble Phantasm, becoming fully willing to die if it means completing her assassination. Her incredible tenacity makes this attack very difficult to avoid. Class Skills *'Presence Concealment:' The ability to hide one's presence as a Servant. Jing Ke possesses a B-Rank in this skill, making it difficult to detect her through mundane or magical means, but rendering her completely visible when she attacks. Personal Skills *'Suppression:' Jing Ke is able to suppress her bloodlust, making it impossible to detect her killing intent until she draws her weapon. *'Planning:' Jing Ke's mind is able to constantly formulate new ways of assassinating her targets for as long as she doesn't take her own survival into account. *'Like There's No One Watching:' A skill representing Jing Ke of this idiom that is still used in the modern era. In life, Jing Ke frequently drank alcohol with her friend Gao Jianli but due to her heavy drinking habits will she start to trash around and act violently, becoming a state that Jing Ke to take for others to see while she acts "as if there's no one nearby". Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Servants Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Assassins Category:Poison Users Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 6